


Witchy Woman

by llaras



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For the second of my LJ fairies who requested Whedonverse het porn. Muchas smoochas to my fabulous amiga, [](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/)**finitejester37** , for the beta-ing. Any mistakes or typos I lay sole claim to. Feedback always appreciated and clutched to my breast in delight.

  
Spike checked his watch. Almost closing time and she had disappeared a half hour ago. He downed his bourbon and ground out his last cigarette in the already full ashtray at his elbow. Time to find her.

It was easier to track her scent now that most of the patrons had left. He glanced behind him to be sure that no one was watching as he ducked into one of the single bathrooms in the back of the club. Perfect for privacy when one needed a quick screw or a quick hit. Especially perfect for a quick meal.

She was kneeling on the floor before another woman; a dark-haired lass with beads in her hair and a spiral tattoo on her left breast. Tara still went for the earthy types; some things never changed. The other woman was leaning, back against the wall. Her labored breathing and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her face and chest proved that he had come just in time. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as Tara used her talented tongue and fingers, circling and sucking, bringing the other woman close to orgasm.

Tara changed her rhythm from nice and steady and slow to fast and deep and hard when she heard him close the door. Oh yes, definitely just in time. The other woman moaned loudly, sliding down the wall a bit, spreading her legs wider, granting better access. Her knees trembled and her nails scrambled for purchase against the concrete of the wall. She still hadn't sensed Spike's presence.

"Tara, love," he said softly as he reached into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He sighed as he remembered he had run out. "Could you speed things up a bit? We need to get going."

Tara didn't respond, but the other woman came out of her daze a bit and gasped when she found his impatient eyes boring into hers. She started to move away, but it was in vain - Tara had moved her hands to the other woman's hips, pressing her flat to the wall. She paused and looked up. "Don't worry about him, Delia," she said reassuringly, "he just likes to watch." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wicked grin. "Isn't that right, Spike?"

He returned her smile. "That's right, pet." He leaned casually against the wall, doing his best to ignore the hard ache that this little scene was stirring up in his groin. There would be time for that later.

Tara stroked Delia's thighs, fingers skating down and up. With one thumb poised over the woman's clit she looked up beseechingly, "Let me? Please?"

Delia nodded after one more glance in Spike's direction. He shrugged and tried to look harmless, but he couldn't help the tiniest little smile. It wasn't easy to say no to Tara. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to anyway.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Delia was groaning and shaking under Tara's ministrations.

Spike tried not to echo the noises she was making, though it was really difficult. He could _smell_ both of the women, Delia's spiciness mixed with Tara's sweet. It was intoxicating. His cock jumped and he swore. Later, damn it, later.

Tara murmured something under her breath as the other woman reached the peak of her climax and Spike stepped forward. This was his favorite part.

He watched as Tara licked a wide stripe up one creamy thigh and then marvelled at how smoothly she changed into game face; how delicately she bit down into the pale, unmarred flesh.

The Delia woman made a deep troubled noise, but her eyelashes barely fluttered as Tara drank. Being a witch came in handy in times like this.

*****

Tara leaned back against the passenger door, bare feet in his lap, caressing and teasing him through his jeans. She pinched her own nipples, slid one hand beneath her waistband and laughed when he almost drove off the road. Such a fucking tease.

They barely made it back to the hotel room. Spike was all for pulling off to the side of the road somewhere, he was so unbelievably hard and the mingled scent of blood and sex was making it hard for him to concentrate. But he wasn't in the mood for getting arrested for public lewdness. Especially not with lovely little Delia in the backseat.

Then they were inside their room and Spike forgot about Delia, forgot about everything but Tara's mouth. She had a little blood still on her lower lip and it was his. She was his now. He didn't mind standing by and watching her have some fun, just as long as he got what he wanted too.

And tonight he wanted it hard and fast. He'd spent all fucking night waiting for her to choose someone, ran out of smokes, ran out of patience. No more waiting. He pulled her to him, mouth bruising and rough, nipped at her neck and ripped off her blouse before she could begin to react.

"No games. No play," he said as he unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his erection.

"All right, Spike," Tara said as she stroked two fingers along the underside of his shaft. "I'm all yours."

That's right.

She stepped out of her skirt and panties and crawled up on the bed, swaying her hips and bottom at him suggestively. "Is this how you want me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," Spike growled, "just like that." He came up behind her and ran his hands along the curve of her back, her ass, her thighs, spreading her legs just a fraction more, opening her up to his appraisal. "Did she make you wet, darling?" he asked as he slipped just inside her. She pushed back hard, engulfing him in one swift move. "Oh, fuck," he managed to croak, "I guess that's a yes, isn't it?"

Spike paused for a moment, savoring the silky tightness of her cunt, before pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back into her. He set up a punishing rhythm, exulting in her softness and the way she gave it back to him just as rough. He could almost feel the warmth of the other woman's blood racing through Tara's veins as he bit down on the curve of her neck. It pushed him right over the edge into oblivion.

*****

The next morning a very confused and slightly bruised Delia woke up in a strange hotel room. She vaguely remembered a pretty blonde chick...and Billy Idol? No, that can't be right. And as she rolled over and fell back asleep she vowed to lay off the weed for a while.

*****

Another night. Another town. Another bar. Another unsuspecting girl lured in by his witchy woman. Spike wonders what he did to deserve it so good as he lays his head against Tara's breast.

"Spike?"

"Yes, love?" He's barely awake.

"What would you have done if they hadn't restored my soul?"

I would have buried the bodies, he thinks before sliding into happy dreams.


End file.
